That Special Gift
by jkeoni
Summary: Two children, who are destined to become rangers, find each other and exchange heartfelt gifts, only to realize the truth, years later. Please R&R, no flames please


A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed "I'm Here Without You" it was very personal to me.I may did side stories and maybe an alternate ending

That Special Gift

The holiday spirit had filled the air on this cold Christmas Eve. A young darked skinned boy, no older than four, had been sorting out various toys from a crate. He sported a red bandana as it held his long curly black hair. The Christmas tree lit up the room at the local shelter, which was holding a holiday toy drive for tots and underprivileged children. His foster mother, who ran the shelter, had him sort the rest of the toys donated before going to bed. He found many toys that he himself would love to keep, but since his foster mother ran the toy drive, it was his duty to help sort and organize all the donations that were being made during the holiday season. The boy held up a stuffed lavender elephant that had been given to him by an officer, who was donating toys from the local police department. The officer noticed the boy's hard efforts in the toy drive and gave him the elephant doll as a gift. He placed his treasured Christmas gift on his bed. He returned to his post, as he started to wrap various toys before they were to be distributed on Christmas Eve. Just as he was about to finish wrapping the last few toys, a young well dressed woman had walked through the door along with her daughter both carrying a box full of old toys that were to be donated. Both had blonde hair as the mother let hair flow down to her shoulders while the daughter, also no older than four, had her hair tied in a pigtail.

"Well, hello there. My, aren't we busy little helpers this Christmas," the woman commented while smiling as she saw the boy wrap gifts. The little boy smiled back as he continued to work wrapping toys.

"Do you know where we can put those old toys? I wanted to make some last minute holiday donations," the woman

"Yes I do. Mommy, someone wants to make a toy donation!" the little tike hollered, calling his foster mother in the other room.

A middle aged woman, with her hair tied in a bun, entered greeting her guests.

"Why hello. How may I help you?" she welcome the toy donors.

"I'd like to make a few more toy donations. I'd like to donate some of my daughter's old dolls if you don't mind," the blonde woman said.

"Of course, we'd gladly accepted them. My son here will take your donations, just leave them on the table," the owner of the shelter replied.

"Oh my, what a lovely set of candles you have displayed here," the mother said, noticing the display of Christmas candles on the table.

"Thank you. I have quite a few, which you are welcome to take home. There in the office, follow me," the mother offered as she directed the blonde woman into her office.

The little girl was looking at the boy as he wrapped the donated gifts. She had a disgruntled look on her face with her arms folded. The boy took notice of her demeanor.

"What's wrong? Why do you look so mad?" the youngster asked curiously.

"My mom gave away my favorite dolly last week. She said I need to learn how to share with others who don't have a lot of toys," the little girl pouted, as she adjusted her pink scarf.

The boy sympathized with her as he started to think to himself.

"Ah ha! I got it. I know what will make you feel better," the lad smiled with an eager look on his face. He ran down the hallway and into his room. Moments later he returned with something tucked under his arm. It was his favorite stuffed elephant. The shiny button eyes caught her interest. He held it out to the pig tailed girl.

"Here, Merry Christmas!" he said as he handed out his gift to her.

"Oh wow, what a cute little elephant!" she exclaimed with glee as she leaned forward to admire the stuffed animal.

"You can have him if you want." answered the little boy, unselfishly. "Momma always tells me that it's nice to give things to others. So I want to give this to you as a present."

"Really? You mean it? I can have him?" the blonde girl asked. She felt the soft lavender velvet on the elephant.

The little boy nodded, hoping that his friendly little gesture would be accepted.

"Thank you!" she replied in gratitude as she hugged the little elephant doll tightly in her arms.

"C'mon Sydney, time to go," the blonde mother exclaimed as she stepped out of the office, with a box of Christmas candles at hand as finished her conversation with the shelter's caretaker. "These will go nicely on the dining table," she added.

"Coming mommy!" the little blonde girl answered as she came running to her mother, with her new present in her arms.

"Looks like someone has a new friend," her mother commented as she noticed her daughter's new stuffed animal. She gave a heartwarming smile towards the boy as she took her daughter's hand.

As both of them approached the door, the little girl halted her mother.

"Wait, I forgot something," she said. She ran back towards the boy as she approached him.

"Here, I want you to have this, I made it myself," she said, taking off something off her wrist. She handed him a charm bracelet. It was black bracelet made of fabric, with fancy red beads. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before running off to her mother. She looked back at him smiling the entire time, as her and her mother waved goodbye.

As the mother and daughter left, the youngster looked in awe at the charm bracelet in his hand.

"Jack, I think someone likes you," his foster mother teased, seeing her son blush.

"Mom, stop it!" as he ran to his mother, hugging her legs.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetie," she said, referring to her son's generosity and kindness.

"Hey Syd, wanna put the star on top of the tree?" asked Jack as he held out a shimmering star ornament.

"I would love too," smiling at her friend. She had asked if Jack would want to help decorated the Christmas tree at her parent's house. Syd also asked if he would like to spend the holiday with her family, to which he delightfully accepted.

As Jack handed her the star, Syd noticed something on his wrist that caught her attention. She saw a familiar charm bracelet that she recalls from her childhood. Syd remembered giving it to a small young boy in a shelter. She gave it to him, as he gave her his stuffed elephant. The blonde still fondly remembers that Christmas Eve, and still keeps that stuffed elephant on her bed to this day. She looked at Jack and smiled back as she accepted the star ornament. Syd carefully placed the star on top of the tree, as Jack helped her down the ladder.

Suddenly, Syd tripped on one of the rungs falling into Jack's arms. He was able to catch her as he tried to keep from falling over. Both of them smiled at each other as they gazed into each others' eyes. Jack set her down, looking down at the floor trying not to let Syd see him blush. Syd then noticed the dangling charm bracelet on Jack's wrist. She then leaned over to him and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. She pursed her lips as she softly touched Jack's cheek.

"What was that for?" Jack smiled asking curiously. He was already turning red in the face.

"No reason in particular, I just felt like it," Syd answered, gazing into his eyes, thinking of that little boy who gave her that beloved stuffed elephant many years ago.


End file.
